malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Draconus
Draconus was the consort of Mother Dark, and brother of both K'rul and the Sister of Cold Nights. Draconus did not assume the form of a dragon but rather winged darkness. He was enormous in size, appearing alike a black dragon, described as having wings like flames of night, with argent reptillian eyes. Silchas Ruin pondered the question: "Was Draconus a true Eleint? Or was he something else? All I can say is, he wore the skin of a Tiste Andii for a time, perhaps as a sour joke, mocking our self-importance— who can know?"Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13 Draconus and his siblings cursed Kallor to live forever and never ascend, and yet still suffer the ravages of time. At the same time, Kallor used the power of hundreds of thousands of deaths caused by the collapse of his empire to curse Draconus. The curse was that Draconus would be "imprisoned in a creation of his own making". Draconus had three daughters, Envy, Spite and Malice and a son, ArathanForge of Darkness, Chapter 1. He was also a blacksmith and the one who forged the sword Dragnipur. Draconus was imprisoned within his own sword by Anomander Rake while his daughters looked on. At the death of Anomander Rake and the destruction of Dragnipur Draconus was released in Lether, resulting in the decimation of the Barghast and Akrynnai armies. In Dust of Dreams Draconus returned to the land of the living and travelled with Ublala Pung and the Skincut Barghast Ralata. In The Crippled God Draconus carried his sword in a scabbard of midnight wood. He was walking into the east with Ublala Pung and Ralata. After leaving them, he sought out Kilmandaros and Sechul Lath seeking revenge upon them for unleashing Korabas. In Forge of Darkness The events in Forge of Darkness show Draconus before the forging of Dragnipur. He was the adopted son of the late SrelaForge of Darkness, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p. 35 and it was suggested that the mother of his three daughters was Olar EthilForge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.470, not Sheltatha Lore as previously thought. He also had a son called Arathan by a different woman. Olar Ethil called Draconus the 'Suzerain of Night'Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.459. It was revealed that Draconus was an extremely powerful Azathanai whose aspect was darkness. When Mother Dark was just a Tiste Andii noblewoman, Draconus gifted her with his aspect, leading to her ascension. Despite disagreement with his fellow Azathanai, Draconus arranged for them to fashion a Terondai as a gift for Mother Dark.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK HC p.317 The Terondai was created by Errastas and Sechul Lath as a product of murdering Hood's wife, Karish, at the Spar of Andii, a method not suspected nor desired by Draconus.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.491 He traveled to the Azathanai along with his son Arathan to retrieve the object. Then he stopped at the Tower of Hate to free Hood from his chains despite Gothos' protests that Hood would declare war on Death.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.521 He admitted his inadvertent complicity in Karish's death and spoke of forging a sword to imprison Errastas inside.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.522 Leaving Arathan with the Jaghut, Gothos, Draconus returned to Kharkanas with his gift and opened the Gate of Kurald Galain.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.651 Quotes Notes and References Category:Elder Gods Category:Azathanai Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:House Dracons